


It Begins | 5 Drabbles

by grrriliketigers



Series: Star Crossed [2]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles set after the events of Wednesday Evenings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Gonna Be Me by NSYNC

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles come after the events of Wednesday Evenings and are set in this 'verse but they were written for a challenge in a landcomm and I have started a proper follow up so these drabbles aren't necessarily going to be part of this 'verse's canon long term... if that makes sense?
> 
> The challenge was to put my music on shuffle and write 5 drabbles based on the random songs. This is what happened. 
> 
> I hate the title but I can't think of anything better... if you have any ideas let me know ;)

Fritz stood in her doorway; she regarded him with apprehension. She'd been chewed out by his wife only hours earlier and she had no intention of being on the receiving end of another lecture about her moral shortcomings. 

She licked her lips and still said nothing. 

Fritz looked at her pleadingly. "Brenda left me." He said simply. When still she failed to respond he continued. "I should have had the courage to tell her earlier and I shouldn't have treated you the way that I have-"

She interrupted, "you haven't treated me in any way you need to apologize for."


	2. Halo by Beyoncé

The next morning was a little awkward as they moved around each other in the kitchen. He'd slept on the couch, the full weight of the fact that he was- for all intents and purposes- now single had not fully set in. 

They'd talked into the wee hours but they hadn't kissed or touched each other though they both yearned to. When Sharon had awoken she felt as though her bed was very empty- something she had not thought for a very long time. 

If he still intended on being with her she would invite him into her bed tonight.


	3. Last Goodbye by The Wailin Jennys

Brenda wasn't angry anymore; she was just resigned. She started off supervising Fritz collecting his things from their house but at a certain point there was no point in watching him cart off the evidence of their broken marriage. 

She stood on the back porch and looked into the tiny pitiful excuse for a backyard. She almost wished she smoked; it seemed like the sort of thing a person in a movie would do in her situation. 

She was single again - which was a status she had relished in the past but she had gotten used to having Fritz around - she'd get used to him being gone too.


	4. Better With You by Kris Allen

Fritz and Sharon shared their first kiss as a legitimate couple a few days after he had first showed up on her doorstep. They clutched each other, their lips and tongues moving against each other's insistently and only stopped to breathe. 

Fritz leaned his forehead against Sharon's and in that moment he was flooded with relief. This was exactly what he wanted; he was meant to be with Sharon. 

When she looked up at him he saw her smiling at him entirely free of guilt, a radiant smile that warmed him all over. 

He stroked her cheek, "I love you."


	5. Amazing by Aerosmith

Sharon loved falling asleep and waking up with Fritz's arms wrapped around her, his bare chest pressed against her back, his breath on her shoulder. It was a warm and comforting embrace - not oppressive or demanding, just a simple loving gesture. 

She stroked his arm and he stirred, murmuring and smiling and stretching behind her. She turned around in his arms and captured his lips. The kiss deepened and they moaned and panted. 

Fritz broke the kiss grudgingly, pulling back and giving her a chaste forehead kiss. 

He wanted to do it right and not rush into it - everything had to be perfect.


End file.
